Chuva Pesada
by AriadineSpeak
Summary: Ela era inocente , sabia disso , não havia o que temer , ele sentia que não precisava a temer , ou pelo menos era o que seu pobre órgão bombeador de sangue lhe dizia.Ela descia os braços da lousa rasgada e olhava para trás . Como poderia algo assim , ser um monstro ?
1. Mal Dia

Capitulo Um :

- Acorda! Vamos, temos que ir!

Havia despertado com os berros da figura a sua frente, a garota observava a outra se sentar na cama enquanto esfregava os olhos, mantinha os braços cruzados e o olhar de reprovação sobre a menina que agora levantava a cabeça para olhá-la  
Encarava a garota a sua frente, tinha o rosto de uma boneca, bochechas rosadas, pele com um tom bronzeado, o cabelo fora recentemente pintado de vermelho em um tom escuro.  
Seus olhos tinha um tom verde muito estranho, pareciam um verde mesclado com cinza, Fechou os olhos de novo e os abriu novamente um pouco mal humorada, olhar para ela era como se olhar, exceto por alguns aspectos, o que sempre fora estranho, sua pele era naturalmente branca, um tom quase pálido, seus olhos eram azuis, mas tinham um tom esverdeado visível neles, o cabelo era castanho com um tom levemente avermelhado.  
Não possuía bochechas rosadas, e nem lábios naturalmente rosados, possuíam o lábio superior fino e o inferior grosso, se não fosse pela aparência física, quase não se poderia dizer que eram gêmeas, em base de aparência e tamanho eram idênticas!  
Levantou-se ouvindo o breve estalo em seu joelho, deixou a irmã de lado e andou até a porta do quarto a abrindo e desceu às escadas, seu quarto era o sótão, adorava ficar nele por horas seja ouvindo musica ou desenhando.  
Ignorou as fotos no corredor branco, imagens de tempos passados, retratos que tinha quase certeza que jamais seriam tirados de novo.  
Passou pela porta azul do quarto de sua gêmea e entrou no cômodo ao lado deste. O banheiro da casa que mais gostava, era pequeno, espaço suficiente para se mexer e não como os outros, grandes e chatos, pegou o sabonete dentro da pequena saboneteira azul, lavou o rosto branco e o enxugou com a toalha de rosto pendurada ao lado.  
Pegou a escova de dente preta e a pasta , escovava os dentes se olhando no espelho , o cabelo estava indo em todas as direções , se sentia como um personagem de um desenho que assistira na noite anterior , só não tinha aqueles cabelos pontiagudos , apesar de achar tentador , gostava bastante do seu lisinho de pontas cacheadas.  
Podia ouvir os sons de passos do andar debaixo , como era bom ficar no silencio , sempre teve uma boa audição , mas ela ficava melhor quando se mantinha em um lugar silencioso.  
Lavou o rosto mais uma vez , tirou a camisola de tecido grosso , ficou atrás do boxe azul e ligou o chuveiro,não se importava com a hora , nem estava muito com vontade de sair.  
Ninguém merecia de fato ter de ir para a escola em pleno final de semana , nem sabia direito como havia se metido no projeto da gêmea , ela não faria parte do elenco , não gostava da idéia de fazer filme caseiro , eles queriam criar um drama , uma coisa que não fazia muito sentido para de alguma forma acabou concordando , nem sabia o que iria fazer.  
Abriu um pouco a porta do boxe e esticou o braço para pegar a toalha pendurada , a puxou com força , se enxugou.  
Se enrolou na toalha e subiu as escadas de novo para seu quarto , a irmã estava sentada , olhando para a tela bem ao lado da grande janela.A janela tinha apenas alguns centímetros que a separava do chão e do teto , estava com uma cortina amarela a cobrindo , encarou silenciosamente a gêmea olhando para a tela onde havia começado a desenha na noite passada , ela se mantinha sustentada por uma armação de madeira , uma madeira escura , havia pensado em pintar de vermelho a alguns dias atrá a porta do quarto quando a mesma já ia encostando seus dedos em seu desenho , ela se virou no salto.  
O Sótão não era tão grande , sua cama ficava em frente há uma janela grande , ela era acima da mesma , redonda e enorme , jamais alguém conseguiu abrir ela , havia vários manequins esqueléticos encostado na parede , uma enorme escrivaninha com canetas , pastas e uma maquina de escrever.  
Um radio no chão ao lado da cabeceira , sua cama era de casal , não gostava da de solteiro , vivia caindo demais.  
Abriu a porta do guarda-roupa, um guarda-roupa exagerado na opinião dela, não queira nem se quer pensar de quem fora idéia, não tinha muita roupa, quase não gostava de comprar roupa, raramente tinha vontade ou paciência para ficar em shoppings, usava apenas uma parte, jamais mexeu na terceira porta, era vazia e as gavetas abaixo dela também.  
Abriu a parte que usava, tirou uma calça preta cheia de bolsos , se fosse verde e cheia de manchas poderia dizer que era do exercito , tirou uma camisa branca de alça, escolheu uma peça de roupa intima e se trocou, a gêmea olhava para ela sem graça, sabia que a irmã odiava que mexessem em seus desenhos, mesmo que ele estivesse apenas uma linha.  
Arrumou a camiseta e tirou uma jaqueta jeans , não fazia questão de moda , tinha uma política conta isso , e ela não era da sapateira ao lado do guarda-roupa um converse preto , havia trocado os cadarços brancos por um preto , sentou na cama e os amarrou com força.  
O chão de madeira não a incomodava nenhum pouco mas sua irmã sofria com o salto que encaixava em alguns tacos que eram um pouco afastados um do levantou , lançou um olhar para a cama , o lençol roxo estava um pouco bagunçado , os travesseiros desorganizados , deu de ombros , arrumaria só quando voltasse , ninguém entrava em seu quarto , pois sempre trancava quando saia , ela limpava , cuidava , não deixava ninguém chegar perto dele.  
Foi até a porta e ficou esperando a gêmea que andou até ela bufando.  
- Sabe Dean , você poderia usar roupas mais sociáveis.  
Lançou um olhar de deboche a irmã e ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si , levantou o tapete em frente a sua porta e levantou uma pequena abertura , tirou dela a chave e trancou a porta , arrumou o tapete com o pé , o empurrando para seu lugar original e jogou-o em um dos bolsos de sua calça.  
Desceu as escadas , observou a garota parada em frente a uma porta quase perto do banheiro , estava do outro lado do corredor quase em frente ao quarto dela , passou por ela e antes de seguir em frente olhou para o quarto vazio , seu antigo quarto e voltou a olhar para frente , desceu a escada olhando para os vasos no chão encostados na parede , nada mais lhe deixava com receio do que os dois vasos grandes , cada um do lado da porta , eles estavam do tamanho da porta e exibiam folhas grandes e bem verdes , mostravam estar vivas e por algum motivo sentia que elas estavam contentes , estremeceu.  
Levantou o rosto e olhou o teto , ainda havia sinais de rachaduras , suspirou e deu passagem a irmã saindo de frente da escada , ficou em frente a porta azul , ela sentiu o olhar da gêmea sobre si , ela tinha certeza que não fizera barulho mas Dean sempre fora assim , podia estar caindo qualquer coisa de algum andar , ela era capaz de ouvir e podia dizer detalhadamente o que era , mas isso era na época em que falava , hoje apenas desenhava , apenas escrevia , fazia anos que nem se quer a ouvia , nem sabia como era a voz da menina.  
Ela nem se quer olhou para trás , ouvia o sons de passos arrastados que podia julgar ser de sua avó , abriu a porta e saiu.  
A entrada não tinha muita coisa , era típica , como todas as da rua sem saída , havia o corredorzinho , e um gramado , engraçado como apenas a entrada era padrão , por que o resto do formato das casas , nem se quer parecia igual , algumas eram grandes , outra pequenas , mas nada que lhe chamasse muita atenção.  
Suas pálpebras pesaram levemente , colocou a mão no ouvido quando ouviu o som de metal rangendo , olhou para a sua esquerda na casa rosa , a vizinha abria com dificuldade a janela enferrujada.  
Seguiu pelo corredorzinho e desceu os dois degraus , foi até a calçada pela trilha de pedra , sua mãe era meio vaidosa com o gramado , uma fria brisa lhe deu arrepios pela espinha.  
Teve a leve sensação de ouvir alguém lhe chamar , mas desistiu de procurar , não iria ficar olhando de um lado para o outro inutilmente.  
A irmã ficou ao seu lado , e se olharam.

- Bem vamos andando. Precisamos chegar lá logo.

Dean bocejou. Não havia nada que poderia ser pior do que aquilo.  
Caminharam na calçada, uma dos vizinhos as observava, uma das meninas na rua as cumprimentou, mas sem antes chamar seus nomes, já era irritante ouvir todo dia "Mona, Deaaaaaan! Bom dia!" e depois um catarata de perguntas, mas desta vez evitaram a menina, mas sem deixar de acenar e Mona dizer seu respectivo "agente se fala mais tarde", Dean virou os olhos, a rotina era tão banal quanto ficar jogando Prototype em casa e deixar Mona jogar.  
Ela ainda não tinha aprendido que precisava absorver algumas pessoas para recuperar sangue para sair de um estado critico.  
Simplesmente se divertia com sua irmã jogando, não havia protagonista que sobrevivesse com ela no comando.  
Ficou em silencio quando saíram da rua sem saída, atravessaram a rua, o movimento era pouco, como era sábado, já estavam acostumadas com seu bairro, a maioria preferia ficar em casa tranqüilos, aproveitando o dia em seus quintais, vigiando a criançada brincar.  
Dean achava isso perfeito demais , era como se o mundo colorido não tivesse sido para ela , se sentia como uma mancha que se dividia em preto e branco , enquanto o resto era tudo colorido.  
Não sentia que fazia parte de tudo aquilo.  
Andaram mais duas quadras , estava segurando o sorriso , Mona havia levado uma bolada enquanto estava fazendo um discurso sobre como encenaria na escola , quando começasse as filmagens.Não havia como não se divertir , jamais iria esquecer daquilo , ela levantando as mãos para encenar enquanto andavam e o rosto virando com a bolada..  
Manteve a compostura e chamou o ônibus ao erguer a mão e acenar enquanto Mona se mantinha com um olhar ameaçador para o menino que havia buscado a bola de futebol , teve que puxar a irmã para dentro do ônibus azul , por ser muito cedo , ainda tiveram a sorte de encontrar o ônibus quase vazio , mas sabia que isso não duraria muito , logo as pessoas começariam a se levantar e encontrariam com uma onda de grupos de estudantes e trabalhadores.  
Passaram pelo cobrador , Mona havia feito uma certa careta quando vira o sorriso do homem para ela , seus lábios haviam se comprimido enquanto seu nariz havia sido torcido , mas Mona não era do tipo a mostrar isso em frente a pessoa , apenas se virou após ter pagado sua passagem , havia mostrado essa expressão para a irmã que virou os olhos. "Ninguém nasce perfeito" pensou Dean e de fato o cobrador não era um dos mais bonitos, não com espinhas, nariz grande de batata e aparelho, mas Dean achava isso trivial.  
Se sentaram perto a porta de saída, cruzou os braços enquanto olhava pela janela , Mona falava algo , como sempre o assunto era algo que não lhe chamava atenção.

- Se você tomasse um pouco de sol , ou se passasse um pouco de batom , você ficaria bem bonita – Dizia a ruiva enquanto olhava para o espelho.  
Mas Dean vagava para um lugar além do espelho de Mona , observava com calma as pessoas andando , os bairros e as avenidas em que passava , se lembrou de uma fazenda de formigas enquanto via aquelas pessoas andarem , pareciam seguir sempre a mesma rotina.  
Seus olhos encontraram uma figura estranha , não sabia o que era , para ela o mundo parecia ter ficado lento enquanto o olhava , parecia ser alto ou pelo menos dava a impressão , viu a boca se abrir como uma daquelas aboboras do dia das bruxas , isso era estranho.

- .Ei.- Chamou Mona ao ver que a irmã estava olhando fixada para a janela , a cutucou com forço nas costas , e levou um susto quando ela se virou repentinamente , parecia irritada.  
Dean bufou , assim que Mona a cutucou perdeu a visão e quando olhou para o local não vira mais nada , talvez fosse sua imaginação , mas de algum modo havia chamado sua atenção.  
Ficaram em silencio , queria tanto puxar Mona pelo cabelo , mas permaneceu em silencio até o final da viagem.  
Haviam decido perto de um mercadinho , atravessaram a rua e começaram a caminhar em direção a uma subida , podiam ver da grande cerca ao lado o campo de futebol de sua escola , estava apertando as mãos com força para se controlar , ainda tinha a idéia de puxá-la pelo cabelo.  
Subiram a rua em passos longos , Mona havia visto em seu relógio de pulso digital que estavam atrasadas a alguns minutos , seus olhos percorriam o lugar furiosamente enquanto Dean havia colocado sua atenção em um homem em um bar , mesmo do outro lado da rua podia ver seu uniforme com um crachá escrito: Jhon Lorris.  
Pela camisa amarela e a calça cinza já sabia que era um motorista de ônibus, os uniformes haviam se tornado padrão nos últimos anos, continuou olhando-o, parecia estar se embriagando , voltou sua atenção para onde andava , deram a volta pela escola até a entrada, passando pelo grande arco onde havia escrito em letras prateadas: Bem Vindos a o Colégio Entome.  
O pátio como sempre limpo, a trilha pela qual andavam era feita de pedras, a construção era bem antiga, apesar de uma escola, no passado havia sido uma gigantesca mansão, subiram os degraus e cada uma empurrou um lado da porta dupla.

O rapaz olhou para as duas que haviam chegado, colocou uma mão na cintura e olhou bem para a ruiva.

- Por que demoraram?

- Dean não é do tipo que levanta cedo final de semana.

O garoto olhou para a irmã da ruiva, desviou os olhos dos dela, sentia certo arrepio, passou a mão no cabelo bagunçando um pouco o topete, ele tinha uma pele morena como o rapaz ao seu lado, mas ele tinha o cabelo um pouco grande e encaracolado, os olhos eram cor de mel, já o de topete tinha os olhos acinzentados.  
O de cabelo encaracolado serrou os punhos e assim como ela, ambos o chocaram de um jeito fraco.

- E ai, você esqueceu que quem vai filmar as cenas somos nós dois?

Dean revirou os olhos, era claro que havia esquecido, não só esquecido de quem iria fazer o trabalho consigo, mas também de como havia aceitado a fazê-lo.  
Mona conversava com um grupinho em particular, havia duas meninas bem vestidas , de longos cabelos e de penteados vaidosos e dois garotos que nada combinavam com os que estavam próximo a Dean , eram pomposos e de ar que Dean considerava medíocre.

- O Stan é o único que consegue falar com sua irmã – Dizia o garoto de cabelos enrolados , o rapaz de topete sorriu para Dean e piscou – sinceramente , eu não me preocuparia em falar com ela , daqui a pouco vamos ter um ditador , ou melhor uma ditadora.

Stan riu.

- Não precisa falar assim Guilherme , ela não é tão ruim.

- Nãããooo imaGINA – Falou Guilherme fazendo Stan rir baixo , isso chamou atenção dos garotos próximos a Mona , eles olharam com reprovação os dois meninos. Dean olhou para os dois e balançou a cabeça , Mona chamou todos e se reuniram.

- Bem , todos nós sabemos quem vai fazer o que certo ? Dean Guilherme vão filmar, enquanto eu e Stan vamos encenar junto com Alice e os rapazes aqui , o Ell e o Carlos. Sara vai cuidar da maquiagem. Vamos filmar perto dos trilhos de trem, não na ferrovia – Disse Mona ao ver que Alice havia levantado a mão – vamos lá para perto do campo mesmo.

-No bosque? Quero dizer, na floresta? – Perguntou Stan veemente, Mona torceu o nariz, sabia o que ele queria dizer.

- Bem , acho que sou capaz de encenar por lá.

- Claro não duvido , ainda mais quando se tem uma irmã que conhece o lugar.

Dean se virou para o grupo quando escutou uma leve referencia sobre si , Mona estava preparada para iniciar uma discussão , mas parou quando a gêmea chutou levemente uma mesinha de madeira que continha um vaso.  
Os dois garotos ao lado de Mona encaravam os outros dois a sua frente , eram altos , mas não mais alto que Guilherme que mais um pouco chegaria a dois metros , Dean fechou a bolsa no chão ao seu lado , enquanto eles haviam iniciado a conversa , estava olhando as câmeras , não havia um equipamento muito bom , mas havia uma câmera pequena de mão que lhe serviria muito , a grande deixaria para Guilherme , ele tinha porte e se moveria melhor do que ela para acompanhar os outros.

- Bem – Falou Mona após dar um grande suspiro – Vamos indo , alguém tem algo para perguntar ?

Ninguém disse nada, apenas olharam Dean passar por eles enquanto passava a alça da bolsa por seu ombro e saia do hall assoviando alegremente.  
Mona piscou e foi atrás dela, sendo seguida pelos outros, a gêmea ficara longe dela quando começaram a discutir sobre como iriam ir para a floresta , ficou na calçada do lado de fora e observou o motorista Jhon cambalear no meio da rua enquanto atravessava , olhou com curiosidade o homem milagrosamente desviar de uma moto, uma sorte incomum, pensou a menina.  
Se fosse outra pessoa, estaria na hora errada e se mexeria em um momento inoportuno, ficou observando o homem andar pela calçada, chegara nela com tanto esforço que parecia até ser uma cena de filme, ela não pode acompanhá-lo por toda sua trajetória, teve que esperar ele subir no ônibus, o que foi engraçado , pois sua cabeça aparecia e desaparecia.

- Dean , nós vamos na perua do Ell , você quer ir junto ?

Ela olhou para o garoto alto a sua frente, o cabelo era como o cobre, Carlos se dava bem com ela, também era o único com quem ela conseguia ficar próxima sem se enjoar, ela balançou a cabeça recusando o convite educadamente enquanto Guilherme e Stan passavam do lado dele e o de topete jogava uma chave para ela.  
Carlos se aproximou estendendo a mão.

- Bem, deixe que eu leve para você – Sorriu, ela pensou um pouco , mordiscando o lábio inferior e concordou , entregando a ele a bolsa – Dirija com cuidado.  
Ela acenou e foi atrás dos garotos, mas não sem lançar um olhar para o ônibus que começou a se mover, um arrepio desceu por sua espinha a fazendo tremer, os dois a esperavam, já montados encima de uma moto azul, ela olhou a amarela, reconhecia a moto, viu uma delas uma vez enquanto assistia uma corrida de MotoCross era um modelo KlX 140, os meninos montavam em uma Harley . Não lembrou o modelo que estava montando, apenas amarrou o cabelo com o elástico que sempre deixava em seu pulso, o amarrando em forma de coque.  
Estava acostumava com uma moto estradeira, mas Stan lhe disse para experimentar a Billybird , o amigo riu e falou para ela que era o nome que Stan havia dado a moto, Dean balançou a cabeça enquanto ouvia o ronco do motor , um sorriso fechado apareceu em seu rosto , e se alargou de ponta em ponta.

- O que foi que aquele amigo da sua irmã estava querendo dizer ? – Perguntou Ell enquanto dirigia enfurecido.

- Coisas passadas.

- Que tipo de coisas? Eu ainda não sei por que nós temos que fazer algo com eles dois.

- Bem, na hora que eu pedi para Dean , ela só concordou por que eles meio que incentivavam ela. Dean não é chegada a essas coisas , nós não somos o tipo de grupo em que ela se encaixa.

- Mas ninguém ainda entendeu aquela tensão – Disse Sara com um sorriso debochado no rosto e olhar curioso.

- Há um tempo atrás , antes de eu deixar o grupo em que conversamos , antes de falar com vocês , eu fui para a floresta sozinha e acabei encontrando um grupo e falando o que não devia , eles quase me mataram , se não fosse a Dean que já conhecia o lugar onde eles me colocaram eu agora estaria a sete palmos do chão.

Por quê?

- Dean faz coisas que eu nunca fiz, ela pratica esportes, exercícios, mas naquele dia eu vi ela, como eu posso dizer, vejamos...Podemos dizer lutando.  
Eu sabia que ela era boa de briga , mas nem tanto. Nesse dia aconteceram mais coisas, depois disso, eu parei de ficar no grupo.

- Ta, mas o que isso tem a ver com o que ele disse?

- Simples, ele acha que não dou valor pelo que ela fez.

- Aquele imbecil não sabe de nada.

- Não, acho que ele sabe mais do que eu , na verdade eu não sei , pode ser efeito do abandono ou...

Mona ficou gélida, estava olhando pela janela desde que Ell começou a andar com a van preta, não só ela fico espantada mas Sara que havia se esticado entre ela e o amigo também.  
Os meninos passaram do lado deles , e logo após passara uma Dean sorridente e ganhando velocidade.  
Mona sentia seu coração querer sair pela boca quando viu sua irmã desviando de alguns carros e ainda se soltar e ficar de braços abertos.

- Jura que vocês são gêmeas ? – Disse Ell curioso.

Chegar não foi à parte difícil, mas sim arrumar as coisas, Mona havia pensado em ter uma palavrinha com Dean, mas quando ela virou a moto perto dela para parar do lado dela, chegou à decisão de esperar ela ficar longe de qualquer um dos veículos.  
Dean que já havia devolvido as chaves da moto para os meninos, agora segurava uma câmera pequena, o encaixe cabia perfeitamente em sua mão e era leve, assistia o pequeno vídeo, havia filmado Carlos e Alice atrás da van, deletou o filme , pelo menos a imagem era boa.  
Foi um tanto irritante ver as encenações , Mona como sempre fazia o papel de mocinha indefesa e enquanto Stan ficava como um nobre rapaz e os outros garotos eram os vilões , o mais engraçado era ver a maquiagem bem improvisada de Sara em Alice , que parecia realmente um zumbi , Dean não deixou de sorrir ao ver a encenação de Alice e seu jeito molenga de andar , estava se arrastando , nem ela e nem Guilherme se agüentaram , realmente estava engraçado , haviam se movido para perto dos trilhos onde filmavam Stan e Mona correndo dos supostos "zumbis".

- Isso vai nos render pelo menos um oito ou nove em artes – Disse Gui que carregava a enorme filmadora , mas Dean não prestou atenção , um som havia chamado sua atenção.  
O som de rodas se perdendo , era como se alguém estivesse em alta velocidade e acabado de se perder de sua direção , a mesma colocou a mão no ouvido ao ouvir o som do trem , do trem que vinha se aproximando , apenas se concentrava nos dois , parecia que as vozes de Mona e Alice haviam sido cortadas , era como se existisse comente aqueles dois sons no mundo inteiro , Gui estava a chamando , mas este ao tocá-la apenas viu ela jogar a câmera no chão e correr em direção a irmã.  
Não sabia o por que mas algo lhe dizia para pegar Mona , ninguém entendeu por que ela estava correndo até Mona , mas Mona sentiu , sentiu um seco em sua garganta , o mesmo seco que lhe alertava que tinha algo de errado , quando viu Dean colocar as mãos no ouvido, a mesma se agitou e como a gêmea ela pode sentir suas orelhas doerem como se alguém estivesse passando a unha no quadro negro.  
Era normal dividirem algumas sensações , sempre foram assim desde pequenas , era por essas sensações que Dean lhe encontrava , era por dividir seu medo com ela , que Dean sempre lhe achava , não importava como ou onde , mas no final ela sempre estava ali.  
Dean avançou até ela e segurou sua mão e correu de volta mas não estava indo em direção a Gui , ela puxou a mão sinalizando para os outros , Stan se moveu e Gui havia começado a se mexer até ser pego de surpresa.  
Ele que ainda estava com a filmadora , após ter visto Dean o chamar com o gesto , e ao ver os outros três ele pegou com a filmadora o ônibus passar desgovernado o que desencadeou o desastre.

- Ei Mon...-Ell havia começado a chamar quando viu Dean a puchar e Stan as acompanhar , o mesmo ouviu o veiculo desgovernado atrás de si e ao se virar , viu com seus olhos amendoados o desastre.  
O ônibus havia se chocado com o trem , Alice berrou e Sara que estava há alguns centímetros na frente de Dean gritou junto ao ver o clarão.  
Carlos não conseguiu se mexer e foi esmagado pela traseira do ônibus que havia se separado após a explosão , Ell se correu mas não foi o suficiente , mesmo com a explosão e a frente destruída o trem ainda hábil de se mover , avançou um pouco até seu iminente tombo para fora dos trilhos , pegando o rapaz e acertando as pernas de Alice com uma extrema pancada a fazendo rugir de dor , Gui correu para longe e por apenas alguns centímetros não foi pego por uma parte do trem , Sara berrava ainda mais quando viu aquele gigante de ferro , ou pelo menos uma das partes dele avançarem contra si , Stan a segurou pelo braço e praticamente a arrastou consigo , mas mesmo com a boa vontade do menino , não tinha mais paginas para Sara escrever , uma placa de metal dividiu a cabeça da morena e a barra de metal presa a si acertou na cabeça do rapaz o nocauteando.  
Mona estava horrorizada ao ver os dois atrás delas caírem , mas não foi pior do que ver uma segunda explosão , por mais que estivessem na área florestada , não poderia dizer que estavam realmente dentro da floresta , pois haviam alguns metros até chegarem o rosto para Dean com ele cheio de lagrimas e uma vontade terrível de chorar.  
Dean apenas olhava para frente e der repente mais uma vez era como se o mundo havia ficado sem som , podia ouvir o som metálico , era mais rude , um som grosseiro , um pouco similar só que mais forte que pegar uma faca e jogar com força e vontade em algum alvo.  
A mesma ao dar o próximo passo com a direita deu um leve pulo para trás deitando seu corpo ao deslizar um pouco e jogou a perna esquerda ao chão e virou a direita acertando o pé em meio as pernas de Mona a fazendo perder o equilíbrio e cair ao seu lado.  
Mona colocou a mão em frente ao rosto e chocou o corpo no chão quase que de um modo grosseiro , sua testa acertou sua mão que tinha com finalidade suavizar apenas a queda de sua cabeça , mas Dean empurrou sua cabeça para o lado e ambos viram uma enorme placa metálica passar a poucos centímetros de sua cabeça.  
Respiraram fundo , ficaram até um pouco sem ar , Dean havia congelado , nem se quer piscava , era como aquela vez , há muito tempo atrás , quando ela soube o que era ficar confinada no escuro , no silencio sem ninguém.

"Vocês estão bem ?"


	2. Notícias

**Notícias** ****

Mona mantinha a cabeça baixa , haviam dado a ela um cobertor , coisa que ela não entendeu muito bem.  
Os policiais andavam de uma lado ao outro pela delegacia , de vez em quando um deles paravam para fazer perguntas.  
A interrogaram algumas vezes , chamaram ela para uma sala e é claro que disse o que ouve , não só ela , mas Gui que havia chamado a policia , era o único que tinha alguns arranhões pois durante sua fuga ele havia se safado de ser pego por alguma parte do trem , mas apesar dos arranhões , só se safou por que havia tropeçado e deslizado pelo pequeno barranco , uma sorte incomum como havia dito ao rapaz pelo policial gorducho enquanto havia sido interrogado , mas agora Mona e ele estavam sozinhos sentados em um banco preto em frente a sala de interrogação , Dean estava lá dentro , mas se perguntavam por quanto tempo ela ficaria lá.

- Você e Mona são irmãs não é mesmo ? Bem parecidas – Disse a policial, ela usava o uniforme que de acordo com a opinião de Dean era o símbolo da tragédia, tinha uma opinião formada em relação a policiais.  
O uniforme dela era assim como o do homem ao seu lado, uma camiseta branca com um símbolo de uma pomba branca, o que para ela era irônico, a calça azul possuía um tom incrivelmente recheado que conseguia capturar a visão de Dean de vez em quando.

- De acordo com o que sua irmã disse antes de sair daqui, era que você não fala absolutamente nada – o policial novato sorriu para ela, mas nada recebeu de volta, apenas conseguiu fazer com que ela dobrasse os braços.  
Ela ainda mantinha a sobrancelha erguida devido à pergunta da policial.

- Mona disse que você salvou ela, você deve ser incrível – ela se se sentou à mesa em frente da menina , o rapaz ficou na cadeira ainda com um sorriso.

- Dean é seu nome não é ? – Perguntou o rapaz, era claro que era o nome dela e só de olhar nos olhos dela, os dois sabiam que não iriam adquirir nada com ela – Você não parece o Jensen Ackles.

Dean colocou a mão no rosto, tinha a leve impressão de que o dia seria longo.

Haviam feito perguntas, mas nenhuma resposta foi obtida, ela não respondia a nenhum deles, apenas olhava para eles entre seus dedos, as perguntas eram tão banais que ela ainda não conseguiu tirar a mão do rosto, disseram a ela que estavam fazendo as mesmas perguntas que fizeram para os outros dois.  
Tentaram até mesmo linguagem de sinais, o que se tornou mais um motivo para ela ficar com a mão no rosto, para esconder a vontade de rir.  
Eles provavelmente não sabiam o que estavam falando, estavam a ofendendo e muito, mas mesmo assim ela não queria comentar nada.

Insistiram por mais alguns minutos, até que desistiram, ninguém iria tirar nada dela, o que era obvio, Dean não os deu motivação para continuar.  
Para sua alegria foi dispensada.

- Oi...

Ela passou do lado do homem que havia tentado iniciar um comprimento , nem se quer ligou e andou até onde estavam os dois sobreviventes.  
Eles se levantaram afobados , lançaram um montante de perguntas , mas ela só ergueu os ombros.

- Você viu o pai?

A jovem colocou a mão na cabeça e balançou a mesma.

- Mas eu juro que eu vi ele passando por você.

Dean ergueu a sobrancelha e virou a cabeça , não tinha mais ninguém no corredor , e não tinha certeza , se a pessoa que passou do seu lado era ele , mas se quer havia visto o rosto e não reconheceu a voz.  
Olhou para a irmã e balançou cabeça inocentemente.

- Vamos embora - disse Mona em tom chateado.

Gui lançou um olhar para Dean , e olhou para Mona que quase se arrastava pelo corredor , não tinha como dizer nada , ele nem ela , poderiam pedir muito a Dean , ela já havia feito o que precisava , era claro que havia feito , Mona estava ali andando , não estava ?  
Ignorou o olhar do amigo e passou pelos dois, queria checar uma coisa antes, chegou no hall da delegacia , se levantasse a cabeça iria ver todos dos três andares acima de sua cabeça . Já conhecia as paredes brancas, os corrimões gelados e o pessoal uniformizado.  
Apoiou os braços sobre o balcão e olhou para a mulher de pele morena , as duas se encararam por alguns segundos , e ela deu um papel e uma caneta para a menina , que escreveu e mandou de volta.

" O que houve com o Stan ?''

- O rapaz que acharam do lado do corpo de uma menina ? – Começou ela , enquanto mexia nas papeladas sem ao menos olhar a menina – ele foi levado para o hospital.

Ela escutou um grunhido, quando olhou a menina virou os olhos e saiu acompanhando os outros dois , passaram pela entrada e ficaram do lado de fora , sentados em um dos degraus.

- Cara , não acredito nisso , enquanto você tava falando com os policiais nós ligamos para os pais do Stan , ele ta apagado .

Dean se virou para ele , com os olhos bem abertos.

- Apagado quer dizer , dormindo , sabe ? Acho que podemos dizer em coma . Não sei direito , foi o que eu entendi.

- Bom pelo menos , ele ta inteiro.

- Bom isso é verdade – Diziam os dois , enquanto a menina continuava observando o céu , Dean apenas havia ouvido a conversa , enquanto Mona estava sendo questionada , ela havia ficado próxima há uma janela , onde via o céu azul desaparecer aos poucos.

- Vamos para casa Dean

Mona se levantou e junto a ela Dean se pois de pé , a ruiva olhava a gêmea chutar o pé do amigo.

- Acho que ela quer que você venha também.

- Hmm , não vai dar, meu velho vai me pegar logo logo.

Dean deu de ombros e Mona se despediu.

Pegar carona com um dos policiais não era bom , muito menos quando um desses policiais era da família.  
Seu primo era um de baixa patente , o mais incrível era que ele , diferente de seu pai , era brincalhão , pensava em onde estava o pai , ultimamente ele andava ocupado com algumas coisas que andaram acontecendo pela cidade.  
Assim como de ônibus , demoraram quase meia hora para chegar no bairro.  
Como sempre ao chegar em casa , a mesma se encontrava vazia , as gêmeas se acostumaram a isso.  
Dean acenava sem vontade o primo ir embora com seu parceiro, enquanto Mona entrava na casa.  
As horas passaram e nenhuma das irmãs se encontraram pela casa , Dean evitava , pois sabia que Mona iria chorar as magoas , e no momento ela nem se quer tinha vontade de ouvir , e para não fazer nenhum gesto desagradável , ela evitava a ruiva.  
Por mais de cinco vezes durante a noite , ouviu sua mãe bater na porta dê seu quarto , chamando para comer , mas não respondia.  
Não tinha fome.

Ao fechar os olhos , teve vontade de ir para um lugar distante , mas o lugar para onde foi , era o cenário que já estava familiarizada , Mona ao lado se olhando no espelho , enquanto olhava para fora , viu a mesma criatura , mas dessa vez todas as pessoas que a encaravam estavam iguais , apenas algumas.  
Despertou com o som do despertador , que chutou com vontade assim que levantou.  
Fez suas ações rotineiras que fazia diariamente em toda as manhãs , olhava pela janela , as nuvens brancas pareciam desaparecer aos poucos ,  
Desceu as escadas e virou a esquerda indo para a cozinha , no balcão encontrou Mona , apoiando os braços no mesmo , como de costume , só havia as duas , Se sentou na mesa , encarando a toalha de mesa, que tinha uma galinha e seis pintinhos com ela.

- Bom dia . Quer chocolate?

Concordou ao acenar com a cabeça e notou que Mona estava já vestida.

- Dormiu bastante hoje.

Ela deixou a caneca com chocolate na mesa de frente a Dean.

- Eu queria falar com você sobre ont...

Mona foi interrompida com o som da campainha, foi até a porta atender.  
Dean se sentia pouco confortável entre as paredes verdes de tom bem claro, observava cada parte do balcão de mármore, o fogão preto e a geladeira, o armário grande com uma das portas abertas, revelando sacos de arroz e feijão entre outras coisas.  
Mona voltou, e para sua surpresa não voltou sozinha, Gui aparecia encabulado, as bochechas se tornaram coradas ao ver a jovem sentada, trazia consigo sua câmera do dia anterior.

- Oi.

Dean piscava sem entender , ele não amanhecia tão cedo , olhou para o relógio encima do fogão.

'"'Ah".Piscou." Eu acordei tarde " pensou ela, enquanto tentava levar a xícara de chocolate à boca.

- Se ta bem Dê? – Perguntou o rapaz enquanto via a mão dela tremer, a menina deixou o copo na mesa e apoiou a cabeça na mão.

- Você deve estar pensando no Stan não é? – Ficou em silencio quando ela lhe lançou um olhar perigoso.

- O que foi Gui?

- AH sim bem, ontem a noite , eu tava vendo o que eu filmei , eu achei algo muito estranho.

- O que ? – Perguntou Mona – O que poderia ter achado ai?

- Bem, não sei direito o que é só sei que não é comum.

Dean tirou de sua mão a câmera, e quando ia começar a ver o vídeo Mona ligou a pequena TV no canto do balcão.

-''As noticias de hoje se seguem a partir do incidente de ontem, durante a manhã às dez e meia onde um trem e um ônibus se chocaram um contra o outro... ''

Mona mudou de canal, passou por um de culinária e quando mudou de novo , se surpreendeu com a visão.  
Uma jornalista foi atacada por um civil que havia tentado morde-la , um dos homens a socorreu enquanto um policial, prendia o agressor.

- " Vocês viram isso ? Ele tentou me morder..."

Os três olhavam para a TV em silencio , enquanto ouviam alguns comentários , Mona aumentou o volume.

- " Parece que os estranhos ataques continuam , essa é a quinta vez na semana onde um civil age agressivamente , os policiais e os médicos ainda não encontraram respostas para isso que vem ocorrendo a mais de um mês"

Olharam preocupados quando o homem que havia sido preso jogou o policial no chão e foi atrás da mulher mais uma vez  
Dean olhou curiosa para a tela , enquanto Mona olhava preocupada para a janela , via uma sombra por trás da cortina.

BAAAAAMMMMM

Um clarão e um grito.  
Mona abraçou o rapaz enquanto Dean pegava o copo de chocolate quente e olhava para a TV.

- Hoje...vai chover...

Os dois em sua frente olharam para ela e depois se entreolharam enquanto ela tomava um gole de chocolate e se sentia a vontade.


	3. O amigo da vizinhança , curiosidade

3: O amigo da vizinhança , curiosidade

Passaram um tempo se olhando , desgrudaram um do outro , mas ninguém esperaria nem se quer duas palavras ditas pelo individuo sentado em frente deles.  
Ela continuava a tomar o chocolate quente , mas era claro que ela não se moveria , Mona ficou receosa , por anos , nenhuma palavra dita , por longos anos , sem se quer uma silaba.

- Vai ver foi a TV – disse o rapaz enquanto enxugava os copos que ela lavava.  
Fazia algum tempo que Dean havia subido.

- Com aquela gritaria ?

- Quem sabe alguém falou, duvido que o cameraman ficasse ali todo aquele tempo , enquanto a colega estava sofrendo tentativas de ser um lanche.

- Estou dizendo. Foi ela

- Como tem certeza? Não foi você que disse que ela se calo?

- Bem é...

- Você não reconheceria a voz dela, reconheceria?

Mona ficou calada.

Dean havia deixado os dois sozinhos, ela estava sentada em um sofá largo e cinza, deixava as mãos entre as pernas enquanto mastigava um salgado, não sabia direito o que era, Mona havia lhe dado ah alguns minutos, ao invés de continuar a ver o noticiário ela assistia mais uma das tentativas fracassadas do coiote de pegar o papa léguas , trajava uma calça branca bem larga , enquanto a camisa era bege de alça e curta.  
Estava descalça e com pés firmes no chão.

- EIEI VAMOS VAMOS !

- CHUTA!

Dean ouvia os sons de paços pesados ao lado de fora, mexeu apenas os olhos, os pondo na direção da enorme janela, mesmo com a cortina de cor que julgava ser café com leite, pequenas figuras corriam do lado de fora.

Julio chutava a bola azul com toda a força , a rua sem saída era um campinho perfeito , na frente da casa verde estava formado o gol , um dos pais dos meninos havia levantado o pequeno gol para os meninos se divertirem , as mães estavam tranqüilas cuidando provavelmente do almoço , quem poderia dizer , eram sempre ocupadas , principalmente com a imagem.  
A bola azul passou por dois meninos , que corriam apressados , atrás dela , eram três contra três , Julio fico feliz , era a primeira vez que um chute lhe rendia um gol , o menino de camisa azul e sardas , trocou de lugar com o menino de cabelo preto que estava no gol , era a hora da reposição , estava sorrindo alegremente como toda a criança de oito anos sorriria , se tivesse jogando com seus amigos.  
Ficou na posição de goleiro , e colocava suas mãos , cada uma a frente de seu rosto , estava pronto , mas não iria se preocupar , Alex era rápido , e tinha acabado de passar a bola para o amiguinho Tom , estavam jogando melhor que o dia anterior.  
O menino exibiu um olhar de fascínio quando viu um dos amigos se aproximarem do gol , mas sentiu um peso em suas costas , e se virou lentamente.

- Então , será que a Dean vai comer ?

- Não sei hoje ela tinha algo programado.

- Programado?

- É, como o nosso aniversário é daqui a dois dias, agente recebeu meio que um dinheiro pra gastar.

- Quantos anos ?

- Dezesseis

- UAU, E eu tenho que esperar até Jane – Teve que mastigar o resto da palavra com o olhar de Mona , tinha a impressão de ver nos olhos dela um pedido de silencio ou ele seria vitima da faca que ela segurava nas mãos , já que estava cortando enormes bifes.  
Dean havia passado por eles há um tempinho , entrando na cozinha e pegando um pacote de bolacha e abandonando os dois mais uma vez.  
A jovem olhava dentro do guarda roupa, não sabia que roupa escolher, tinha vontade de usar o vestido preto, mas o trocou pela calça jeans preta e a blusa roxa que havia ganhado de Mona, gostava dela, havia uma caveira bem feita mordendo um coração rasgado, de dentro do bolso de uma jaqueta jeans, ela tirou um envelope branco, praticamente dentro dele se encontrava todo seu esforço como secretaria de advogado, não precisaria nem ajuntar com a parte que tinha ganhado de seu pai, o que tinha economizado, era o suficiente para comprar o que queria.  
Desceu as escadas quase correndo, tropeçando em um dos degraus tendo que se segurar no corrimão para não cair no chão, deu um leve pulo quando ficou de frente a porta, abriu a mesma na pressa e saiu antes que Mona pudesse falar algo.

Mas isso não adiantou muito, a mesma saiu atrás dela lhe perguntando se iria voltar para o almoço, mas parou ao ver ela imóvel, foi difícil tentar entender o que ocorria, mas os gritos de crianças foi o que a deixou imóvel.  
Os meninos correram para a casa em frente ao gol montado , com exceção de um , o jovem Julio gritava enquanto os dentes do cão lhe arrancavam a pele da cintura , a jovem ruiva ficou apavorada e berrava.

- ALGUEM AJUDA , ALGUEM , ALGUEM AJUDA

- Mas o que ... – Gui apareceu junto a uma senhora do outro lado da rua, que ficou imobilizada enquanto via o animal mordendo o garotinho.

- DEAN FAZ ALGUMA COISA.

Por algum motivo, o que parecia divertido aos olhos de Dean, se tornou uma coisa triste, talvez fosse por que Mona não havia gostado? Ela não sabia, só correu até o menino e concentrou um bom tanto de força e chutou o animal, o que chamou a atenção para si , quando ele se levantou , ela correu para o lado oposto da rua , com o cachorro atrás de si , quando ia cruzar a esquina olhou para trás , ele estava preparado para lhe avançar sobre si.  
O Som da buzina a trouxe de volta , e quando se virou , quase gritou.  
Sua ação foi rápida , se jogou encima do capo da Brasília , enquanto escutava o guincho do cachorro , caiu sentada do outro lado e quando se virou viu a cabeça do cão amassada.

Gui fazia pressão com a mão no machucado do menininho , a senhora Jerks , a senhora de idade que havia visto de frente o ocorrido havia corrido para dentro de casa , prometendo chamar uma ambulância , o pobre menino chorava , pois nunca havia sentido uma dor assim , ele tinha a cabeça no colo de Mona , que olhava perdida para o garoto a sua frente.

- Olha , vai ficar tudo bem ok ?

- Tá tá ok mo-mo-moço

Olhou para o final da rua , havia ouvido um carro derrapando , seus olhos ficaram perdidos , torceu para que mais ninguém tivesse entrado em um estado grave.

- EI jovem , você esta bem .

Foi difícil chamar a atenção dela , Jonathan , o homem olhava para a poça onde havia o que podia jurar ser um cachorro , apesar da cabeça amassada , o corpo já não estava em suas melhores condições , e se perguntou se na barriga , seria uma espécie de uma quinta pata ou se era um pedaço de alguma das outras.  
O jovem advogado recém formado ficou imóvel , a garota se mantinha agachada olhando fixamente para algo dele.  
Mas ele não via nada , pelo menos não achava que tinha algo para se ver , mas ela havia olhado para um dos olhos suspensos , era vazios e completamente brancos , sem vida.  
Cutucou a e quando colocou a mão em seu braço ela se moveu tão rápido que se assustou quando a viu em pé.

- Você esta bem ?

Ela mexeu a cabeça levemente concordando, e acompanhou a ambulância que entrou em sua rua, ficou observando, mas deixou os olhos cair mais uma vez no cão, não havia escutado ela se aproximar, havia ficado tão fascinada com o cachorro que se desligou sobre o que acontecia ao seu redor.

Mona olhava com tristeza o menino ser erguido junto à maca para dentro da ambulância, a mãe , uma das vizinhas Junto a senhora de idade que Gui havia visto, eram as maiores delatoras dela e de Dean , sempre que faziam algo , elas eram as primeiras a avisar para seus pais.  
O pai do menino agradeceu os dois.

- Dean saiu correndo com ele atrás dela .

- Será que algo aconteceu ? – Perguntou o homem de óculos para ela – Se ele fez isso com Julio , ela pode estar encrencada.

- Eu não sei , acho que ... Ei Dean

Os três olharam ela correr pela rua , passando direto por eles e correndo em direção a casa , abrindo a porta e entrando na cozinha , agarrou o câmera de Gui e colocou o vídeo para rolar, avançando.  
Parou quando chegou próximo a filmagem do acidente , assistiu com cuidado cada minuto e encontrou algo em particular que lhe chamou atenção.  
Um grande arrepio lhe desceu pela espinha.

- Dean , o que foi , passou mal ? – Perguntou o rapaz, ela lhe olhou e foi a primeira vez que notou que ele usava a mesma roupa que o dia anterior , o que a deixou bem surpresa.

- Essa é a primeira vez que vi você desse jeito - Disse Mona atrás dele.

Ela pegou a câmera e voltou alguns minutos , deixou o filme prosseguir e então parou , colocando o dedo em uma imagem que fez os dois se surpreenderem .

- O que é isso ?

Eles não sabiam o que era mais pavoroso , a voz grossa que saiu dos lábios da jovem ou a figura gigantesca de um homem saindo no meio dos destroços do trem a pouco tempo abatido.


	4. Um Mal pressentimento

4 : Um Mal pressentimento.

- Dean eu nem vi isso ainda...

- Perai você ta falando ?

Dean virou os olhos, deixou a câmera na mesa e mexeu as mãos apressadamente.

- Esqueço, eu vou sair.

E antes que alguém falasse algo ela saiu em disparada a saída , deixando os dois para fora , era estranho como a figura tinha o porte da criatura que apareceu em seus sonhos.  
Teve que fugir de alguns vizinhos curiosos , a senhora Jerks foi a única que correu atrás de si , por algum tempo até que sumiu na esquina . Não gostava dela, apesar de estar acostumada com o modo autoritário da senhora de cabelos acinzentados e enrolados em bobs cor de rosa, ela sempre lhe delatava, quando ia encontrar com um dos meninos ou quando ia andar de skate.  
Passar pelos restos do cachorro não foi uma das coisas mais chatas que tinha feito, até tinha vontade de pegar os restos do animal e levar para casa, mas se chegasse com pelo menos o osso, Mona teria um infarto , então ignorou.  
Para chegar no ponto não foi tão difícil , foi mais fácil que ficar em seu bairro , as pessoas aos poucos ainda estavam sendo avisadas sobre o que havia ocorrido , mas as coisas sempre foram assim , em seu bairro e nos outros , todos sabiam o que acontecia , morava no lado oeste da cidade , o lado dos " bons " , como uma das vizinhas chamava.  
Mas não via nada de diferente , as pessoas eram tão banais para ela , em todos os lugares que a única diferença era as roupas e a moradia , mas nem sempre isso compensava , o caráter para Dean , valia mais do que um roupas e dinheiro , seu pai já fora um bom exemplo de que essas coisas não valem muito.  
Pegou o primeiro ônibus que conseguiu , mesmo chegando um pouco mais que a metade de seu caminho , ela poderia andar o resto , se havia algo que não tinha problema contra , era o fato de ter que andar.  
Ficou ansiosa ao passar perto do local onde havia visto a criatura , pelo menos achava que fora real o que viu , teve que descer perto da avenida dos Almares , para si o nome lhe fazia rir , a única coisa que a entristecia era o fato de ser próxima do hospital , por algum motivo , hospitais a deixavam com um mal humor e pouca a vontade , mas passaria por lá para ver o amigo , talvez Gui tenha exagerado , falando que o mesmo estava em coma.  
Ficou ao lado de uma rapaz que falava no celular , ele falava auto com o que parecia ser sua namorada , ou noiva , Dean não sabia explicar mas tinha uma opinião formada sobre conversas no celular , nunca prestavam , principalmente quando se é falado em voz alta e em lugares públicos.  
Esperou o farol dar o sinal vermelho , e quando o jovem de cabelos pretos e ternos entrou em sua frente , colocou o pé na frente o derrubando e passou alegremente por ele ,seguindo em frente pela próxima rua.  
Andou por alguns motivos , era interessante ver os prédios e as casinhas , passou por lojas e se animou quando viu uma padaria , se sobrasse algo de seu dinheiro , compraria um pedaço de bolo. Ficou andando por dois quarteirões inteiros pensando em que doce compraria, se desligando do mundo.  
Entrou em um beco que era no meio de dois apartamentos, ao olhar para cima , podia ver os varais com roupas , e duas senhoras gritando uma com a outra.  
Mas o que lhe chamou mais a atenção não foi isso , foi o som que ouvia atrás de si , parou no meio do caminho , praticamente uma encruzilhada e se virou.  
Deixou a cabeça tombar levemente para o lado e piscava , era uma mulher de aparência doentia , parecia se arrastar , mais o mais engraçado , era que ela mantinha a postura de uma pessoa saudável , mas Dean enxergava manchas negras envolta dos olhos , como se ela não dormisse a tempos.  
Ficou observando ela olhar para os lados e fixar os olhos em si , como era engraçado o jeito dela , parecia ser uma moça bem bonita , usava salto alto que combinava com seu vestido vermelho , mas as única coisa que Dean achava que teria que melhorar , era as unhas , pareciam tão escura..  
A jovem sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado por sua cabeça e algo lhe dizia firmemente :

" CORRE"

Ela correu , e para seu sistema ficar mais frenético , olhou para trás e percebeu que a mulher "andava" mais depressa , andar não parecia se encaixar naquilo , a impressão que ela tinha era que a mulher estava "pulando" naqueles longos passos , quando se virou se chocou contra a grade.  
Se afastou e correu mais uma vez de encontro com a grade , saltando e dando uma grande impulso para o alto se agarrando no topo e pulando para o outro lado.  
Um ano de Parkour lhe ajudava muito , quando acontecia essas coisas.  
A mulher se chocou contra a grade Dean se aproximou , deixando a cabeça bem próxima , a moça mexia a cabeça de um lado para o outro e quando viu ela se aproximar fechou os olhos e inspirou.  
Dean não soube o por que , mas teve a leve sensação de ter passado por aquilo há um tempo atrás.  
Se afastou dela , e continuou o caminho , enquanto ouvia murmúrios e grunhidos de dor , não sabia o que ocorria , mas uma boa parte de si ainda lhe dizia para não olhar para trás.  
Quando saiu do beco , teve grandes tiques para não olhar para trás , a impressão que as pessoas na rua tinham , era que estava tendo algo no pescoço , por que sempre que ia olhar para trás puxava a cabeça com força para a frente.  
Havia entrado na rua mais movimentada que tinha , alem de ser pequena , estava cheia de pessoas , mas o mais estranho ,era que algumas estavam tão brancas quanto deveriam estar normalmente , a temporada de chuva nem havia começado , e mesmo assim , as pessoas pareciam doentes , e bem cansadas.  
Parou em frente há uma loja , havia um enorme dragão e bem ao lado dele estava escrito " Loja dos horrores" , mas não era uma loja dos horrores , era a loja de seus sonhos.  
Havia tudo o que mais gostava , esqueletos , pulseiras , roupas , pedaços de gente , mesmo que fosse artificial , ainda assim , era perfeito , mas o que mais queria estava no ultimo corredor , passou pelas cinco fileiras e olhou para as replicas de arma , mas o que mais queria era uma adaga.  
De todas as adagas que tinha lá , a que mais gostava era uma de lamina torta , era parecia formar uma meia lua , o mais interessante para Dean , era o cabo , a bainha dela , era talhada , tendo varias partes pontiagudas como espinhos e um desenho no centro , parecia ser um rosto , ou a metade de um rosto ,e do outro lado , parecia um monstro , o que era estranho pois parecia completar o outro rosto.  
Pegou a adaga e andou até o balcão , analisando cada parte dela , a adorando ,diferente das replicas , essa não era uma replica , o dono da loja a avisou que a lamina cortava , e muito bem , por isso era cara.

- Você não vai matar alguém vai ? – Disse o senhor atrás do balcão, por baixo de seus óculos pequenos, olhando o brilho nos olhos da menina , ele ficou espantado quando ela tirou do envelope tudo o que tinha , ela realmente havia ido fundo para comprar a adaga.

- Vou não – Disse ela , quando pegou a sacola com o nome da loja , o senhor sorriu , entregou o troco para ela.  
Dean saiu da loja e olhou o tumulto na rua , mas nada lhe chamou mais a atenção do que seu celular tocar , não havia nem lembrado de ter colocado o mesmo na calça , tirou o do bolso , era fino e quadrado , tinha mania de chamá-lo de caixão , leu atentamente o recado.

" Dean , estamos indo no hospital , vamos ver o Stan , mamãe também esta lá , o vovô não parece estar muito bem não "

Ela bufou e virou os olhos, estava com fome, foi em direção há uma barraquinha, perto há um boutique, comprou um cachorro quente , e olhava para a rua , viu dois rapazes correndo . Mordeu o lanche enquanto via uma figura correndo atrapalhada, atrás dos mesmos, ergueu uma sobrancelha quando uma mulher pediu ajuda.  
Levantou a mão livre no ar , não era problema seu , mas ouviu um grunhido distinto , não era igual o da mulher , levantou os olhos e teve a impressão de ver algo , não sabia distinguir , mas se Stan estivesse ali , faria uma piada , dizendo que o homem aranha estava ali.

Mona olhava a figura deitada na cama, o quarto branco era deprimente, mas o senhor de olhos azul bem claro era o que dava vida aquele lugar.  
Ela sorriu, fazia tempo que não o via, seu avô era um homem ocupado , quase não o via , era como seu pai, sempre tempo para o trabalho, mas, nunca para a família.  
O cabelo branco era liso e bem penteado, a pele era clara, mas se perguntava de quem Dean havia puxado a pele tão pálida.

- Ah, oi meu anjinho – Disse o senhor, ela sorriu ao ver a neta , sempre se dera bem com ela.

- Oi vô como esta ?

- Bem, levei um susto.

- Mamãe disse – Disse a menina perdendo o sorriso.

- E Dean?

- Eu não sei , ela saiu , faz umas duas horas, não sei o que aconteceu com ela , mas acho que daqui a pouco ela ta aqui.

- Que bom , eu fiquei sabendo do incidente.

- Sim , foi horrível

- Imagino minha criança , agora , me diga , você se sentiu estranha ?

- Eu? – Disse ela se sentindo perdia. - Não, que eu saiba não.

- E Dean ?  
- Eu não sei , ala agiu meio estranho

- Como meu anjo ?

- Não sei vô, é como se ela tivesse adivinhado.

- Adivinhado?

- É, mas não é só isso , quando essas coisas começaram a acontecer , deu a impressão de que , ela se desconectou. Tudo bem que ela já é estranha , mas , não sei direito , tenho a impressão que Dean , sei lá , esta mudando , até falar anda falando.

O avô sorriu.

O caminho que havia feito , não foi um dos melhores , ter que andar cinco quadras , e só com um cachorro quente no estomago não lhe dava energia suficiente para isso.  
Passou pelo enorme portão de ferro , mas algo a fez parar.  
Se virou para a rua , e teve uma surpresa , não sabia quem era a pessoa , ela passou pelo portão e teve a leve impressão de estar em câmera lenta , ele se virou , a mesma boca rasgada e a escuridão no lugar dos olhos.

" Você é diferente sabia ? O que faz você pensar que é uma boa idéia , entrar ai ? "


End file.
